Winx club and the giant bugs in the subway
in this episode the winx deal with giant spiders that appeared in the subways. plot while some people fear snakes, or sharks, many fear spiders, but what would happen when the aracniphobia you have, became... giants. hiccup naarating the beginning "In the London Underground, a train is speeding through the tunnels, when it slows down and stops and the tannoy announces that the journey is being delayed due to signalling issues from Parsons Green. The passengers become very hot, and one woman heads up to the carriage door and opens the window to get some cool air while reading her book by the door. Initially unnoticed by the woman, two antennae poke through the open window and begin brushing the side of her neck, tickling it. The horrified woman then notices the antennae, as the creature they belong to (a large, spider-like arachnid) appears in the window. The woman quickly shuts the window on the spider, severing one of its antennae and leaving it wriggling on the floor; causing the woman to scream out in horror." back on berk twilight is trying to work on a small toy for chirp unfortunanly the toy does several disagree things like spitting springs in his face, hitting gears on his head, and the controls sparking at him, tecna then comes in a think he needs a bit of help with it, draco then explains to tecna that he wants to make a toy for chirp, and tecna thinks he did well on it, but needs some upgrades. At the pixies tree, sparx in looking at the old codex thinking of how great it is when he became its soulkeeper, meanwhile lockette is looking in the background showing some weird love looks, refelcting how sparx saved her life. kowalski meanwhile seems to be working on a biovenom healing gizmo prototype, to cure any venom they may encounter. "In an Underground tunnel at Arsenal Station, a lone pest controller is spraying the tunnels for vermin. He hears a few noises in the tunnel behind him, but the pest controller ignores them and continues on as a rat crawls out into the tunnel as he moves on. Unnnoticed to the rat, one of the giant spiders comes up behind it and pounces on it." skipper then comes to check on kowalskis invention and kowalski explains it will help them with any know venom, which makes skipper do a small frown but then thinks he will do fine In the room, draco,tecna and digit are seen working on other stuff slowly and explaining that they have diffrent skills in machines but are proper practice for draco and tecna, "In the Underground, the pest controller is taking a break and getting out his lunchbox, when he drops his apple on the tunnel floor. As the pest controller goes to pick the apple up, one of the giant spiders on the wall is watching him, then scuttles off before the pest controller can notice it." meanwhile stoick and qwark are wondering of what to do because stoick is bored, and is trying to get some action or else he claims stoick will explode from boerdness. In the tunnels of the Underground, the pest controller is scouting for any signs of vermin, when he comes across a hole torn open in the tunnel wall. The pest controller looks inside the hole but finds nothing. He then looks up from the hole, and sees one of the giant spiders above him as it pounces." back on berk private see's draco and tecna working on draco's ship toghether, and tells kowalski which surprises him and he starts to work on his own invention, right after he was done with his other project. "At a hospital, the pest controller from the Underground is shaking and unconscious in bed as a patient, as Dr. Lewis comes in with scar(who is in human form) and stork, talking about the incident with the latter. Dr. Lewis explains that the pest controller was found injured and in his current state that morning in the Underground. Lewis also believes the wound to have been caused with a knife or an axe, but the hospital staff still can't understand what they are dealing with; the pest controller is dying from not the wound itself, but from venom that has been injected into his bloodstream." As stella discusses this with Dr. Lewis, scar goes up to the pest controller and looks at the injury. "Dr. Lewis reveals that the pest controller, when found, was deliriously claiming to have seen monsters. scar looks at the pest controller's injury, and notes that it is not knife- or axe-inflicted but rather is an insectoid-like bite. Dr. Lewis wonders what kind of creature could have caused that bite, and scar notes it is a good question." captain norteus suggest to close the subways to rid of the infestation, which he then faints after words for he has a major aracniphobia issue. Later, outside the Arsenal Station entrance, several black cars and warth fairies pull up outside, and the winx club and dozens of tir nan og guards come out; and the soldiers arm up and head down into the evacuating station, and then the old codex is glowing weird. In Arsenal Station, Ryan and his men arrive in the Underground tunnel and begin to prepare themselves, arming up with rifles and night vision goggles; up outside of the station, scar wants him and the field team to go down the tunnel with Ryan and his soldiers and argues that Ryan's men don't even know what to expect to find, but dreyfuss tells scar that it is protocol that Special Forces go in before the field team. In the tunnel, "Captain Ryan and his soldiers enter and head down the tunnel, until they come across a small door in the tunnel wall. The soldiers promptly break the door down and head through into a small, tight corridor, at the other side of which they find and go through a door into an abandoned Underground shelter. As Ryan and his men look around in the shelter, one of the giant spiders suddenly comes out of hiding and quickly scuttles between the soldiers' feet, then heads off out of sight again before the soldiers can do anything to capture it. As Captain Ryan and the soldiers form a circle and look around for any sign of the spider, Ryan looks up and sees hundreds of the giant spiders nested on the shelter ceiling. Just as Ryan alerts his men, one of the spiders falls down from the ceiling onto one of the soldiers - injuring him on the neck before Ryan swats the spider away - and the other spiders then all begin to descend en masse upon the frenzied soldiers. As the spiders falling down from the ceiling onto the soldiers begin to overwhelm them, one of the men, in a panic, fires his gun. The unusually bright and powerful gunshot bounces off the walls and bedposts and around the shelter for a few seconds, and in the aftermath, Captain Ryan finds that all of the spiders have disappeared from sight again. Ryan immediately orders his soldiers to withdraw, and they quickly head back out of the shelter through the tight corridor they came in through. Later, in the street outside Arsenal Station, a Special Forces medic is examining the soldier that was bitten on the neck by the spiders, as Cutter, and the winx club discuss with Captain Ryan what he and his men saw and Ryan describes the spider creatures. Captain Ryan also notes that he is suffering a large headache despite the lack of blood invasion he suffered, and how the gunshots were much brighter and stronger than usual in the shelter. Stephen notes that the latter is an indication of higher excess oxygen levels in the atmosphere, and scar theorises that there is indeed an Anomaly in the Underground near the shelter" being a cause of one of the old codex glithces it sometimes does and an atmosphere with higher oxygen levels is seeping through. scar also explains to the team that it might have occured after the old codex was realeased from sparx body after thier fight darkar and makuta and theorises that the Anomaly must lead to the Carboniferous period. Cutter tells dreyfuss that he and his freinds have to see the spiders for themselves, and dreyfuss agrees to let them into the Underground and the team then go to gear up after he got himself stuck in wet cemet. Back outside Arsenal Station, scar, and the winx club are finishing gearing up, when Captain Ryan comes over and offers scar a gun against the creatures. scar explains that they will need the brightest torches there are against the spiders, and when Ryan offers them night vision goggles instead, tecna states that the torches aren't for vision. kowalski then comes over with cement shows and tells scar and the others that the attacked pest controller has recently died and tests are now being run on the injured soldier. when a shaky private says he has a problem with giant spiders, flora tells him its porbaly just scorpians, which calms private down alittle bit, but he still chatters his teeth when they arn't looking scar, and the winx then enter the station and head down into the tunnel with torches. In the small corridor linking the tunnel and the old shelter, scar looks in from the tunnel and spots one of the giant spiders nearby on the floor. When scar shines his torch at the spider, it immediately flees in the opposite direction, confirming scar's theory that the spiders are sensitive to light. scar, and the winx club then slowly head down the corridor single-file towards the shelter, failing to notice one of the spiders lurking beside them on the wall. The spider reveals itself and pounces when pinkie passes by it, then scuttles off when pinkie instinctively shines her torch at the spider in response. Cutter, and the winx club come out into the shelter, where they find numerous spiders lurking and scuttling around and fleeing from the light from their torches. applejack separates from the others and scar as the latter two continue to force the spiders away with their torches, and applejack finds a chain-link wall which has been chewed through and looks through and sees something. squidward calls the others over, and the trio enter the space on the other side of the chewed chain-link, staring in shock and amazement at what applejack has found, As scar wonders aloud what's happening to them, it is revealed that the thing they have found is the Anomaly. Several of the spiders head up to the Anomaly and scuttle back through and draco tells the others about, after gobber picks up a piece of metal and the anmaly grabs it. musa drops her torch, and when she bends down to pick it up, she notices a large, mostly unseen, insectoid creature moving around nearby behind a wall of old boxes and containers. musa alerts the others, and as the group watch the creature move around, scar notes that whatever it is it isn't one of the spiders. Suddenly, the new creature bursts through the wall of containers at the team, and is revealed to be a giant centipede. the others flee back into the shelter in the frenzy, while draco is left trapped against the attacking centipede. dreyfuss radios Cutter asking what's happening, and scar explains there is a new creature and that the team are going to head back out now. The centipede has apparently vanished from sight, and twilight and sunset shimmer begin looking around the shelter for where it has gone.tecna then hears the centipede's trilling above her, and looks up to see the centipede is on the ceiling and about to attack him. tecna quickly grabs a petrol container and uses it to knock the centipede creature off the ceiling. The centipede quickly recovers and is close to pouncing at the cornered spongebob and ratrap, when scar and 6 of the winx whistles from by the area where the Anomaly is to successfully draw the creature's attention. Though the others are reluctant, scar gets them to flee the shelter, and the the others then head out back through the corridor to the tunnel before the centipede can reach them. scar and the winx then realises that they have trapped themself with the aggressive creature, as the centipede turns its attention to him. Cutter and the others run over to another door and gets it unlocked as the centipede advances and them manages to get through onto the other side and close the door behind them just before the centipede reaches the door. The creature begins slamming and banging on the door, as from the other side, Cutter and the others tries to hold the door shut against the centipede with their weight. After the giant centipede has stopped trying to break the door down, Cutter and the others sees that he is now in an old, empty tunnel, and they decided to spilt up to find an exit and stay in radio contact. Back in the street outside Arsenal Station, dreyfuss is trying without success to contact Cutter over the walkie-talkie, but the signal is blocked, dreyfuss and the others look at the map of the Underground and see that there is no other way out of the tunnel where Cutter is, and tecna notes that Cutter must be trapped. tecna wants to go down to rescue cutter, but snotlout is against it as they don't know what creature they are dealing with. dreyfuss accepts tecna's fears that the others are indanger and that they understrand her personalies she had, after dreyfuss had a nervous breakdown and go crazy. kowalski then begins demanding facts about the giant centipede creature, but some of them don't know anything about the creature. tommy then remembers a website he made that might be able to identify the centipede and give them information on it due to tommy's extensive knowledge on prehistoric animals, and they then agree to have Connor brought to them and heads off to give Captain Ryan the order. tecna still refuses to leave her freinds down in the tunnels any longer, despite dreyfuss crazyness and tommys info, and tecna then heads off; leaving dreyfuss to accidently stab himslef with a letter opener. Back in the old tunnel, scar and the winx are searching around for an exit which they then find one that leads back to the shelter. Back on the Arsenal Station platform, tecna arrives and transforms into her enchantix form hoping she will be able to withstand the centipedes venom with it,and returns to the abandoned Underground shelter. One of the giant spiders appears, but tecna uses the flash spell to force it to flee. tecna then continues searching for scar and the others, and heads into the area by the shelter where the Anomaly is and begins searching around. The giant centipede arrives and tries to sneak up on tecna from behind, but the latter notices it and turns around, using the flash spell to repel it, and the centipede backs off. tecna then resumes looking for the others, but when he passes by the Anomaly, its magnetic field causes her powers to be cliching; leaving tecna defenceless against the giant centipede. Seeing the centipede attacking, tecna flees back out into the old shelter, but finds the centipede creature has speedily gotten to there before her she then contacts the others to hurry to her assitant; and the centipede creature then attacks. the others arrive and see tecna being bitten by the centipede and the venom in her blood stream, draco carries her out and kowalski gets his biovenomisher ready, unfortuantly he never putted in to account prehistroic venom in his prototype, which he then panics, but is then calmed down by skipper slapping him, he then explains that the machine will slow down the venom and cure her a little but they need the venom of the centipede to cure her completly, tommy then explains that its an arthleplerua and draco decides to get the venom himself, in order to safe tecna.draco tells Captain Ryan that as the team need the Arthropleura to save tecna, Ryan and his men must ensure that the centipede does not at any cost go back through the Anomaly. draco then instructs to the others to get him something effective for his plan; when bloom asks what draco intends, the latter reveals that he plans to get the Arthropleura's venom by getting the creature to try and bite him. draco, bloom and flora head down into the Underground bunker, which Captain Ryan's men have secured and finished clearing of the spiders, and meet up with Ryan in the area where the Anomaly is located. Ryan explains that there is no sign of the Arthropleura in the bunker, and thus the centipede must either have already returned through the Anomaly before Ryan and his soldiers cleared out the bunker, or the Arthropleura is in the dead-end empty tunnel where they were trapped earlier. draco and Ryan then head into the tunnel with Ryan's men, followed by bloom and flora, and begin searching in the tunnel for the Arthropleura. draco and the soldiers scour the tunnel until they reach the dead end, with no sign of the Arthropleura. draco realises that the centipede must have escaped back through the Anomaly and thus they have lost any hope of getting its venom in time; leaving draco furious and upset over his seeming failure to save tecna. Shortly afterwards, draco and flora are standing by the Anomaly, staring at it; draco is lamenting over their failure to save tecna, and blaming himself for tecna getting bitten, as flora tries to comfort him. tommy then comes in and reveals to draco that he has just remembered that Arthropleura were burrowers, and thus there is a possibility that the Arthropleura is still in the present and has evaded being found by burrowing through the walls. This gives draco hope, and tommy and Captain Ryan's soldiers then begin searching the old Underground shelter for holes in the walls left by the Arthropleura, until Connor finds a hole behind a small stack of crates; confirming that the Arthropleura is indeed still in the present. tommy calls draco over and shows him the hole. draco decides that the only way to find where the Arthropleura has burrowed to and get a venom sample from it in time is if scar himself goes into the hole and follows the creature's tunnel. bloom is reluctant about this, and tommy offers to go with draco. draco agrees to let tommy come, and as draco goes to get a bottle of a liquid, draco tells tommy and Ryan to put the liquid he has gotten on their clothes, revealing that it is turpentine and will repel the Arthropleura from them. Afterwards, draco crouches and heads into the hole and through the cramped Arthropleura tunnel with some bumping on the ceiling. Ryan then goes in behind draco, and tommy goes in ensuring bloom and the others he will keep draco alive. draco, Ryan and tommy crawl through the cramped burrow (with draco still bumping his head on the ceiling), until they come out into a large electrics area of the Underground. They look around the place, and the trio think that the Arthropleura may be on a very high up level of the area above them, and draco decides that they should go up to investigate (with tommy quipping about how he is going through claustrophobia and vertigo both in one day as the team head up). At the top of the stairs, the team come to the cage mesh door to an electrics room which has been chewed through, and draco and Captain Ryan go in followed by tommy (with draco leading in front as they want him to be the one the Arthropleura attacks). The trio cannot see the Arthropleura anywhere in the electrics room as they search around for the creature, but unnoticed to them, the centipede is stalking them from above. When tommy accidentally knocks over a stool, the trio notice the Arthropleura, as the centipede descends towards them to attack. draco walks up to and confronts the Arthropleura, and when he urges it on, the centipede attacks draco and bites him directly on the arm. The Arthropleura then releases draco (with him saying "he really has some holding mandibles), and tommy grabs a stool and tries to use it to physically beat the centipede back. Captain Ryan opens fire on the Arthropleura, but his bullets just bounce of the centipede's body, until the creature swipes Ryan's gun out of his hands. tommy then charges at the Arthropleura, using the stool as a battering ram, and jams the stool in the centipede's mandibles. As the trio recover and watch, the Arthropleura crazily tries to get the stool out of its mandibles, until the caught stool catches on a fuse box; electrocuting the Arthropleura, which then falls backwards off the electrics level and to its death on the bottom floor. As the trio laugh over their victory, it is revealed that draco was wearing a protective armband when the Arthropleura tried to bite him, and thus he wasn't poisoned and the team now have the venom sample. The trio then leave to get the venom to tecna. Later, on berk, musa is sitting quietly at the bioenoman healer with a healing, shaky but now peaceful tecna (who has apparently been given the antivenom) , when draco comes in to see how tecna is. musa notes that tecna is showing signs of recovery and tecna give draco a tip of the hat for him saving her life, Later on, tecna is seen fully recoverd and is helping draco work on a generator for the great hall, thanking draco for helping and draco says to her thats whats freinds do, they look after each other. kowlaski then shows off hover shoes which then blows up and he falls in to the sea and tecna states, " i think he left a bolt out or something." which they both laugth. meanwhile in a laboratory, tarantulus is seen trasnforming into a stronger form. Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries